Choked
by Princess Azzia
Summary: Dead and still has a destiny to fulfill.


Choked Chapter 1

You always think it'll never happen to you, stuff like that always happens to someone else, something so wild, so unimaginable could never happen to you.

It was one of those days, I knew first thing when I jumped from my bed that today was not going to be like all the others. But look, Im getting ahead of myself.

I suppose I should tell you a little about me before going on about my day and how I got here. Its suficed to say that Im just an ordinary person with ordinary ways of living.

I was on my way to school, I wasn't late as per my usual so you can see why I was in such a good mood. I wouldn't say im ugly but im not exactly beautiful, id like to think im pretty. I've got blond hair and blue eyes, my hairs tied up in two pigtails streaming from a pair of buns, cute huh?

Had my junior high school uniform on, a white blue collared shirt with a red bow on the front. A blue pleated knee length skirt and mary janes to complete the ensamble. Even now I still wear it, like I just can't take it off.

Now I never call myself a genius, heh, nobody would. I guess most peolple who knew my would call me a ditz. Its not that I didn't pay attention in school, its just I was easily distracted or preoccupied with whatever else might have boarded onto my train of thought.

My day, my last day wasn't too bad, didn't get to see much of it but it wasn't too bad. Got up, had some toast and said see ya later to my parents, boy was I wrong.

Smiling to myself I stopped at the corner store and snagged a bag of gummy bears. Hey, I was gonna be on time and had some sugar, today couldn't have gone wrong right?

Feeling a bit more upbeat I started jogging to school, all that sugar was really getting to me. People and places blurred senselessly as I wordlessly passed through the crowds.I can get pretty quick when I want to.

Unfortunately no one ever went over the dangers of mixing exercise and gummy bears. Who knew those cute little bite sized gelatinous mammals could be so dangerous? Especially the red ones.

Silly me, thinking I was actually capable of doing more than one thing at a time. Apparently, I can't. I swung into an alleyway, a shortcut I found last sping, trying to save time. But fate had it in for me today, I slipped on a stray empty food can and slammed smack into a dumpster.

I can't say I remember what happens next but I do know what happened afterwards. I blacked out, as anyone who lacked air would.

Moments, minutes, hours, days may have passed I wasn't too sure. In death, time has no meaning. Ofcourse I didn't know that. It all seems so surreal now, looking back at it but I suppose the first time you do anything is gonna seem strange.

I stumbled trying to get up, my vision was blurred a strange and stuffed feeling was stuck in my throat. I rubbed at it, trying to sooth the aching feeling. A sickening sticky feeling ran down my head, I reached up to touch it, blood. I wasn't shocked, I did wang my head on that nasty dumpster earlier.

Looking up at the afternoon sky, I panicked. I was super late for school, Haruna-sensei was gonna slaughter me. Well, she would but Im already dead, but excuse me for being oblivious to that fact at the time. I ran to the school, much more winded than anyother time and I was closer. Weird, right?

At the time I didn't get it either but that's ok I didn't need to, I was new to the whole dead thing anyway. I mad my way into the class room, my red headed teacher didn't even bat an eyelash to my entrance, eyeing my classmates I noted that none of them noticed me either.

Something struck me as odd when I looked at them, they almost seemed to glow a soft white. All of them except two. The first was our resident genius, she was short with navy blue hair and eyes. Her glow was an ice blue and if I looked carefully enough I could spot an ice blue glow coming from her forehead. It burned brightly under her bangs as she worked in her notebook. This girls name was Ami

The next was the schools only female bully, she just moved her about a week ago. She was tall, much taller than me, maybe 5'9".She had curly brown hair that id only ever seen tied up in a pony tail. She had pretty green eyes, too bad most of the kids in school are afraid of her. But me, I only feel at peace somehow. She had a faint leaf green glow around her, and just like Ami, her forehead glowed too. Her name was Makoto.

But enough about the girls, for now anyway. I was a bit shocked usually by now Haruna-sensei would be red faced and have steam coming outta her ears from me being so late. But no, there was nothing it was like she couldn't even see me, like no body could.

Can you tell this was getting freaky? I could and trust me it only got stranger.

A small shadow flashed past me, startled by the sharp movement I followed it. Not like I was going to get in trouble for it right? Running in the halls was something that usually would have landed me in trouble. But today I felt almost like I could do anything. Sadly that's not the case even in death.

The shadow jumped again, bright crimson eyes flashed in the darkness. The orbs were eerily enchanting so beautiful, they called to me. Finally after so much chase the shadow landed at my feet, it was furry and soft. It was a cat! And what even more freaky was that the damned thing talked!

"hello there, my names Luna"


End file.
